


Begs the Question

by Gwevin Militant (RenkonNairu)



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Aftermath, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Rooters, Wordcount: 100-500, Working through the Rooters Ret-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/Gwevin%20Militant
Summary: After the Rooters Arc, Gwen has some questions. Unfortunately, Kevin has no answers.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Begs the Question

The moment they got back to Gwen’s library, the first think Kevin did was kick his shoes off. He didn’t glance at his car. Just kicked his shoes off and flop down on the couch. 

Zed happed up on the cushion next to him, placed her head in his lap, and immediately fell asleep. 

It had been a crazy couple of week. 

But it was over now. Servantis was defeated. Ben was safe. Helen, Manny, and Alan were freed from mind control. And the Magistrata stripped the Rooters of their ranks and equipment and trapped them in the Null Void like the criminals they were. Really, one crazy adventure. But it was over now. 

Gwen also took her shoes off and sat down next to him. They both needed a moment to rest and decompress. She didn’t even pull out any books or her e-reader to study. Just rested her head on Kevin’s shoulder and enjoyed the fact that he was back and they were back together. 

But, Gwen being Gwen, she might be relaxing, but she hadn’t stopped thinking. Processing the ordeal they all had to go through. 

After a while, she lifted her head again. “This does raise more questions, ya know.”

“Huh? Wha?” Kevin was so relaxed to be ‘home’, he had actually started dozing off before she spoke. 

“About you.” Gwen clarified. “About where you come from.”

“How so?” Kevin asked, sounding oddly defensive. 

“Well, like, Magister Labrid knew about Osmosians. He acted like they were a well-known and established species. So did Magister Hulka when we did our Plumbers training. Were they working with Servanits too?” Gwen asked, elaborating by asking the very questions she felt Servantis and his Rooters brought up. “It just seems like it wouldn’t be logistically feasible.”

Gwen pursed her lips, still thinking. That keen mind of hers working through all the angles. Trying to find the logic and make sense of everything they just learned. 

But the more she thought about it, the less sense it made. 

“And Aggregor.” Gwen was more thinking out loud now. “Aggregor talked about other Osmosians having some kind of conspiracy to suppress your absorbing power. That implies an established culture. Did Servantis come up with a whole culture to support his false memory of Devin Levin?”

At the mention of his father’s name- at the mention of his fake father’s name, Kevin decided he did not like these questions Gwen was asking and stood. 

Zed gave an ‘arf’ of protest at her pillow suddenly getting up and leaving the couch. 

“Speaking of Devin Levin,” continued Gwen, “if he never existed, then who is your father? Was your mother ever married? Is the woman I met even your mother?”

“I don’t know.” Kevin growled, his back turned to her. These were all questions going through his own head. Gwen was just giving them voice. “I just… I don’t know what I am anymore.”

…

END


End file.
